


Hugging the pillow closer, I cried.

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunken Mistakes, F/M, Regret, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: Day 3 of 21.There aren't many options for Qrow on a particularly lonely night; drink, find a lady of the night, or both. No matter what, though, he always came back to one thing: Summer.





	Hugging the pillow closer, I cried.

STEP 1: THINK.

It's 3 a.m. What better to do than overthink everything? Oh, I know. I'll think about the fact that I have no one to hold at night. Or the fact that I can't even trust my sister, my  _twin_ sister. How pathetic.

Don't even get me started on my semblance. Who the fuck just has an extreme case of bad luck 24/7? Who thought that was a good idea?

 

STEP 2: SELF DEPRECATE.

Gods, I'm a pathetic loser. I can't even be around people or they'll get hurt. My own sister doesn't want to be around me, my nieces don't have time for me. . .and Summer is gone.

 

STEP 3: DRINK TO AVOID REMEMBERING.

"Back at it again, eh, Qrow?"

This bartender is such a nuisance.

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme the strongest top shelf you've got. Like usual."

Enough alcohol and I should be good. Never fails to pick me up at night and throw me down the next morning.

 

STEP 4: REMEMBER ANYWAY. WALLOW.

Fuck. . . how much have I had to drink? Clearly ain't fuckin' enough. . .

"Hey, handsome ~ you lookin' for someone to warm your bed tonight?"

"I'm not interested, lady 'HIC'. Jus' back off."

How sad. Summer would beat my ass - I can feel her staring me down right now.

_[No you can't, dumbass. She's gone and she's never coming back.]_

How did I end up on the ground? Ah, right - tripped over my own feet. Gimme a hand, will you short-stack?

_[Get your lousy self off the ground and go home. No one is there for you anymore.]_

  

STEP 5: GIVE IN TO TEMPTATION.

"Actually, sugar, I think I will have your company t'night."

"Wonderful. Right this way, dear. I'll collect the Lien afterwords."

_[You're too far gone for this shit.]_

"Hope you're worth my while. . ."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

 

STEP 6: REALIZE AND REGRET.

Everything hurts. . . where am I?

. . .

Right.

Great.

How many times have I told myself I wouldn't do this again?

I'm sorry, Summer. Looks like this bird brain has let you down. Again.

Please forgive me.

I love you, Summer Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
